Bedul
Abdul Mubin Wibowo, '''also known as '''Bedul is a member of Canvas Ranger Heroes, 35th division with Diego, Ise, Trinity, and Aria. He is stepson of Ibra and Kanon. He was just a normal human until someday he got sucked into a wormhole, when he was dying in that wormhole, he met a gigantic alien who saved him and took him back to earth. The Giant, seeing a dying Bedul, decided to fuse with him in order to save the boy's life. Since then Bedul got his canvas, which is Giant Canvas. With the power of his canvas, Bedul can transform into the gigantic alien known as Gigant Ha-Oh. Ha-Oh predicted an alien invasion on earth in about 11 years later, thus forcing Bedul to train so that he can protect the earth when the time comes. Appearance Bedul is a young teenager with brown hair and dark brown eyes. His hair is styled like Trunks from Dragon Ball Z. In daily life, he usualy wears a light brown t-shirt and dark blue jeans. he also wears a dark blue hooded jacket. He wears a white socks and a white-blue sneakers. Sometimes, he also seen wearing an Indonesian Elementary Student uniform, or his father's workshop uniform. Henshin Mode When transformed, Bedul changed into a muscular being with a skin that looked like a leather suit. His body's main color scheme is dark red with some blue patterns. He wore a grey torso armor with gold side linings, and a pair of golden shoulder guard. his boots and gauntlets is also blue. On his left wirst is a special device used to activate his canvas, Giga-Brace. Forms Great Form Height: 55,5 meters Weight: 913 tons Max Running Speed: 600 km/h Max Flying Speed: Equals Mach 3 Great Form is Ha-Oh default forms. it is a form designed for a balance between power and speed. In this form, Bedul can manisfest his energy to shoot beams. this form excels in technique, and energy flow. This form's finisher move is Quantum Strike and Haoslasher. Mach Form Height: 51 meters Weight: 670 tons Max Running Speed: 1998 km/h Max Flying Speed: Equals Mach 11 Mach Form is a form that is focused on Speed. In this form Ha-Oh's speed increased exponetialy (approx 333%), at the cost of its strength (cut down to 30%). In this form his color scheme is inversed. having blue as it dominant color and red as it pattern's color. This forms gains an extra weapon, a blade attached to his gauntlet's side. It is called Side Slicer. This form's finisher move is Million Punch and Divide Chop. Stronger Form Height: 58 meters Weight: 1850 tons Max Running Speed: 210 km/h Max Flying Speed: Equals Mach 1 Stronger Form is a form that is focused on Strength. In this form, Ha-Oh's strength increased by 300% at the cost of his speed cut into 35%. This form's color scheme is mainly purple, with red replacing the gold linings on his armor and gauntlet, and light blue linings around his body. In this form, Ha-Oh looked bulkier, having increased muscle mass and has a much sturdier armor. This form's finisher move is Dimmensional Cannon. Divine Form Height: 62,5 meters Weight: 1250 tons Max Running Speed: 750 km/h Max Flying Speed: Equals Mach 8 The ultimate form of Gigant Ha-Oh. this form is created by the power of love between Bedul and his captain, Harti in his main timeline, which is 11 years after CR. This form's colored mainly in silver with red linings and golden armor. it also has a pair of golden wing. This form's finisher is Storge Shower Personality Bedul is a hyperactive kid. He is known to be a cheerful, agile, and sometimes unable to stay still. He always tried his best to make everyone he loved to be as cheerful as he is, and will sometimes annoy or amuse them with his innocence. He was a crybaby, scardy and mentally weak kid. but this was gradually changed since he trained in martial arts by Garuda. He is now a strong willed kid, although he is still easy to be scared and still a bit of a crybaby. History As A Ranger War Abilities & Skills Abilities - Martial Arts: Trained by both his father, and Garuda. Bedul has a good skills in martial arts, mainly Pencak Silat and Wrestling Grapple - Transformation: Bedul can transform into Gigant Ha-Oh by means of Giga-Brace. however, he can only transformed for 3 minutes in earth (since both Hydrogen and CO2 depletes his energy faster than when in outer space) - Flight: As Gigant Ha-Oh, Bedul acquired an ability to fly - Size Change: As Gigant Ha-Oh, he is able to manipulate his body size. however, it cannot exceeds his default giant-sized height (55,5m) - Various Beam Attack: As Gigant Ha-Oh, Bedul is able to manisfest his energy as a beam to attack his opponent. Skills the following skills can only be used when transformed into Ha-Oh - Spark Blast: Shoot a small energy ball at an opponent. usually executed like a ninja would throw a shuriken. - Haosaber: Make a beam blade on his right arm. this blade has a high durabilty and can withstand a hard clash. - No-Shadow Kick: Executes multiple flying side kick - Shappire Ray: shoots a light blue beam from the diamond on his forehead - Quantum Strike: Collects energy on his right arm until it glow brightly, and then shoot a beam from it. Great Form's finisher move - Haoslasher: Creates a beam whip on his forehead, and stabs his opponent as hard as he can. Great Form's finisher move - Million Punch: Collects energy in both hands and delivers a rapid barrage of punches. he will somehow looked like he grew another few extra pair of hand when using this move. Mach Form's finisher move - Divide Chop: Collects energy in Side Slicer, and deliver a jumping straight downward slash. Mach Form's finisher move - Dimmension Cannon: Collect energy in both hand, and scratches both his hands to make a dimmension hole from which a beam shot to his opponent. Stronger Form's finisher move - Storge Shower: A pinkish-purple Heart-Shaped Beam. Divine Form's finisher Trivia *He is the adopted son of Ibra and Kanon. and he calls Ibra as "Ayah" (dad), and Kanon as "mama" *He calls Airia as "Sis Airia" eventhough he is a year older than her. *Gigant Ha-Oh mainly based from Ultraman. *Sometimes Bedul helped on his father's Toy Store as a cashier. *When executing Million Punch, Bedul usually let out a battle cry **His battle cry is "SHUREAREAREAREA" **This finisher is inspired by both Fist Of The North Star and Jojo's Bizarre Adventure